Falling Tears
by AJ Matthews
Summary: My own version of how and why Boromir betrayed the Fellowship, partly rewritten. This is not for Boromir fans. Eventual A/L Slash! The final chapter is now up!
1. Falling Tears

Note: This fic is rated R for a good reason. This is my first rated R fic, so be kind. Boromir fans should leave right now; this is my version of how and why Boromir betrayed the Fellowship. Contains shounen ai between Legolas and Aragorn and severe violence. These characters do not belong to me. The character whose POV are being written are marked with ********. Elven words are in ' ', human words are normal.  
  
Falling Tears  
  
Part 1.  
  
A.J. Matthews  
  
*************  
  
Legolas  
  
*************  
  
It was a fine day to be alive, I thought, as I gazed at the winter wonderland in the forest. I used my elven speed to dash up behind Aragorn and drop a snowball on him from up in a tree.  
  
"Legolas!" he protested. "That's cold!"  
  
I laughed merrily, my emerald green eyes sparkling. The hobbits were laughing as well.  
  
'You should pay closer attention!' I called down to him, grinning.  
  
Aragorn halted the trail and looked up at me with a challenge on his face. He ran up the tree faster than I would have expected.  
  
I led him on a merry chase through three treetops, until he finally caught up and tackled me. We both fell out of the tree. The others were watching us closely to see if we were hurt.  
  
I was pinned under him. I gazed up at him, feeling a familiar stirring inside my elven heart.  
  
Aragorn looked down at me with a strange expression on his face.  
  
'You win?' I offered, aware that we were being watched.  
  
'And you should be quicker, Legolas,' Aragorn finally said, as he stood and helped me to my feet.  
  
'Indeed,' I said, amused. I started brushing the snow out of my long blond hair. Aragorn gently brushed some snow out for me when I couldn't reach it. I smiled my thanks.  
  
The hobbits were grinning and nudging each other. Gimli the dwarf just smiled and shook his head. Boromir was frowning at the sight of Aragorn and myself standing together.  
  
I didn't know why, but this particular human made me uneasy. He was always watching me. In my heart, I could not bring myself to trust him completely.  
  
"Let's get moving," Aragorn said, gesturing for our group to start walking again. 'Gimli and I still have to go talk with the dwarves who rule this land to ask if we may cross it.'  
  
"Can we go too?" Frodo asked earnestly. He looked and acted like a small child a lot of the time. The other hobbits nodded their heads eagerly.  
  
"Fine with me," Gimli said.  
  
"They'll probably be safer with you, Aragorn, and Gimli." I saw Boromir frowning again. "Who would dare to attack a camp full of dwarves?" I asked logically.  
  
Boromir looked slightly appeased at those words.  
  
"Yes, my old friend. Your logic is sound, as always," Aragorn said, smiling at me. I felt a blush creep onto my face. He turned to the hobbits. "You may come if you like."  
  
They cheered. I smiled. Some things never changed.  
  
We began walking again. I walked beside Aragorn and felt Boromir staring again.  
  
I spoke to Aragorn softly in Elvish, because I knew Boromir didn't understand Elvish very easily.  
  
'Aragorn? Forgive me if I disturb your thoughts, but I am apprehensive about staying behind as well,' I murmured.  
  
Aragorn looked at me, surprised. 'Why, Legolas?'  
  
'I have doubts about that particular human,' I said quietly, glancing at Boromir.  
  
'I am human, too, Legolas,' he reminded me gently. 'You trust me, don't you.'  
  
I sighed softly. 'It's not you I don't trust, Aragorn. It's him.'  
  
*************  
  
Aragorn  
  
*************  
  
I wasn't entirely surprised to hear what Legolas said about Boromir. Almost everyone knew what Galadrial had meant when she said that 'he' would try to take the Ring.  
  
But he continued speaking in Elvish. 'He always stares at me so. It makes me uncomfortable.'  
  
I turned and saw Boromir was, in fact, staring directly at the beautiful elf. I smiled at Legolas reassuringly. 'He won't bite, you know.'  
  
Legolas nodded slowly. 'But do try to make it a short visit, Aragorn. If Boromir and I are attacked, we will be severely outnumbered.'  
  
"I will," I said. I spoke in English. I could see that Legolas had doubts still. I had never seen him so troubled before.  
  
*************  
  
Boromir  
  
*************  
  
I saw that Aragorn and Legolas were having one of their little talks again. In Elvish, no doubt. I didn't understand most of the Elvish tongue.  
  
It made me so jealous, the way Legolas always preferred Aragorn's company. As if I wasn't good enough for him, or something. I wanted the delicate elf for myself. But Aragorn had Legolas's affections.  
  
I'd seen that clearly enough back when the Fellowship was first formed. He'd jumped up and defended Aragorn to me, of all people.  
  
I still did not see why we had to destroy the One Ring. I could use it for so much good. To defend my people in Gondor, and to claim Legolas for my own.  
  
I frowned as I saw Aragorn smiled at the elf. Jealousy burned in my heart, as well as anger.  
  
I knew then that if I wanted Legolas, I had to make my move quickly. Otherwise, the elf would be Aragorn's. I knew that they had feelings for each other. They tried hard to hide them, but it was obvious.  
  
I saw the dwarves up ahead. They were to escort the hobbits, Aragorn, and Gimli to the dwarves. I would be alone with Legolas for several hours.  
  
God, I wanted him so badly that it hurt. And I vowed then that Legolas would be mine, as I saw him whispering in Aragorn's ear. One way or the other, he would belong to me.  
  
*************  
  
Legolas  
  
*************  
  
"Farewell, my friend," I said to Aragorn softly. I looked at Gimli and the hobbits. "Be swift and be safe."  
  
They nodded.  
  
"We'll be fine," Aragorn said, as they were led away by the dwarves.  
  
I waved after them, until they had faded from sight.  
  
Boromir cleared his throat.  
  
I turned and looked at him. "We should probably build a camp, for it will be dark soon after they return."  
  
To my relief, he nodded.  
  
"I'll gather firewood," I offered. "Can you light the fire?"  
  
Again, he merely nodded. "I'll lay the beds out, as well."  
  
Aragorn and the others had left their packs behind. I picked up all of the water skins.  
  
"Then I shall gather water."  
  
I walked away, feeling him watching me as I disappeared into the forest. I refilled the water skins and returned to the camp.  
  
There was a strange gleam in Boromir's eyes as he watched me place the skins beside the packs. He'd already laid the beds out.  
  
To my surprise, I saw that it was snowing again. "I shall gather firewood now, Boromir. I'll be back in a while," I murmured, as I walked deeper into the forest, picking up as many dry branches as I could carry.  
  
When I turned around, I got the shock of my life.  
  
Boromir was standing directly behind me, a few feet away.  
  
I was so startled, I dropped the wood I'd gathered.  
  
"You surprised me, Boromir. I thought you were making the fire," I said quietly. I knelt down and began to pick up the fallen pieces of wood.  
  
"Legolas," his voice said huskily.  
  
I looked at him warily. I stood and began to back away slowly as he advanced on me.  
  
"What are you doing, Boromir?" I asked as I backed into a tree.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
I turned and began to run. Something was wrong with him.  
  
I was tackled hard from behind. Boromir was a tall and strong human. I squirmed beneath him. He was too strong for me.  
  
"What is this?" I asked. "What is wrong with you? Let me up!" I struggled hard, scratching him with my fingernails.  
  
He grabbed my wrists easily and began to wrap cord around them. I lashed out with my feet, hard. Boromir wasn't playing a game this time.  
  
"You will be mine, Legolas." His voice was full of lust and anger. "You will never be Aragorn's."  
  
I let out a high-pitched Elven whistle. Aragorn knew what the different whistles meant.  
  
Boromir knelt on me, holding his ears. "You'll pay for that." He drew his sword, and as I struggled helplessly, the hilt slammed down into my face.  
  
I sank into darkness as rough hands tore at my clothes.  
  
*************  
  
Aragorn  
  
*************  
  
We hadn't been gone for more than two hours when I heard a high-pitched Elven whistle. Only Legolas could have whistled like that. I knew what that particular whistle meant. It was a cry for help.  
  
"Gimli, I have to go. Legolas is in trouble," I said. "Probably Boromir is, as well."  
  
He nodded wordlessly. He knew what the whistle had meant, as well.  
  
I gathered the little hobbits together and bid farewell to the hospitality of the dwarves, who had given us the privilege of taking a shortcut across their land. Gimli stayed behind to finish the negotiations.  
  
Our small group headed back towards where we had last seen Legolas and Boromir.  
  
*************  
  
Boromir  
  
*************  
  
I looked down at the battered and nude body beneath me, and felt a sense of shame and revulsion. What had I done? I pulled myself off of Legolas's unconscious body. God, I felt so sick. I put my clothes on and ran. In the distance, I heard Aragorn's voice calling for Legolas.  
  
God, Aragorn would never forgive me. I'd violated Legolas in the worst way possible- more than once, too. I sank down to my knees and wished for death. How could I look the others in the eyes again, especially Legolas. I was a monster. I'd let my anger and feelings for Legolas get out of hand.  
  
God, Legolas, I'm so sorry. I buried my face in my knees and wept.  
  
*************  
  
Aragorn  
  
*************  
  
I found the remnants of a camp, and saw the beds had been laid out. I felt a sense of forbearing as I saw that both Legolas and Boromir were missing. I couldn't help but remember what Legolas had said to me: 'It's not you that I don't trust, Aragorn. It's him.'  
  
"Legolas!" I shouted. The snow made it difficult to see.  
  
I followed the snow-covered tracks as best as I could.  
  
Frodo let out a stricken cry and ran forward. He stopped and looked away, as in pain.  
  
"Aragorn," he said, his voice cracking slightly. He pointed directly in front of him.  
  
I walked over to him, and the other hobbits followed me.  
  
All of them turned away at the sight.  
  
I ran forward and knelt beside Legolas. God, he looked horrible. A massive cut was on his forehead, as well as numerous bruises. Cuts and bruises were all over him, for that matter. His clothes had been torn into pieces, and he kept whispering something soft in Elvish. He shivered, either from pain or cold. Or possibly both. His hands had been bound above his head.  
  
'No more, please," he pleaded in a voice full of pain.  
  
With those words, I knew something terrible had happened. I cut the ropes binding his arms. I then tore off my cloak and wrapped it around Legolas. I picked him up easily, and cradled his head on my chest. In the darkness, I saw that his blond hair now had a pink tinge to it. Elven blood, I saw.  
  
He whimpered and tried to get out of my arms, fearful of physical contact.  
  
'It's ok, Legolas,' I whispered in his pointed ears. 'It's me, Aragorn.'  
  
He sighed and went limp.  
  
I looked at the hobbits. "Run ahead and get the fire started. He needs to get warm as soon as possible."  
  
They nodded and ran off. In my mind, I wondered where Boromir was. Surely he would come out now that we were here.  
  
I carried Legolas back to the camp and laid him flat on my blankets. I looked around and saw that Frodo was missing.  
  
"Where's Frodo?" I asked as I knelt beside Legolas and pulled my blankets over him.  
  
"I thought he was with you," Sam said. Merry and Pippin nodded.  
  
"No, I thought he was with you." My heart sank.  
  
Then I heard the Horn of Gondor and the sound of battle.  
  
"Sam, please remain here and protect Legolas." I dashed off, looking back at Legolas's pale and battered face.  
  
"I will," Sam vowed.  
  
Unknown to me, Merry and Pippin followed.  
  
*************  
  
Frodo  
  
*************  
  
My heart felt sick, as I clutched the belt I had found lying next to Legolas.  
  
Boromir's belt. It had to have been Boromir. The Ring must have corrupted him worse than I thought.  
  
I finally saw him, sitting in front of a tree, and walked up to him  
  
"You did that to Legolas, didn't you?" I stated, flinging his belt at him.  
  
"Yes," he whispered. "And I am so ashamed of myself for doing it." He wept into his hands.  
  
"How could you!" I shouted at him. "He trusted you!"  
  
Boromir just shook his head.  
  
I knew in my heart that I had to leave the Fellowship. Galadrial had told me so in Rivendell. So when Boromir stood and advanced on me, asking for the Ring, I put it on and vanished.  
  
I ran down to where the boats had been placed, and found Sam there waiting for me.  
  
"I'm coming with you, Master Frodo," he said.  
  
I nodded. "Let's go."  
  
We pushed a boat in and shoved off, heading for Mordor.  
  
In the distance, we saw the orcs carrying off Merry and Pippin. But there was nothing we could do for them.  
  
To be continued 


	2. Heart Meets Heart

Note: These characters do not belong to me. I mark Elvish words with ' ' instead of *****. Sorry, but I need the ******** to mark which POV is currently being used. This story is Rated R. Eventual A/L slash! This is not a story for Boromir fans. I decided to change what happens to Boromir; I decided a certain Boromir fan was right. It was kinda cold the way he died. Here is the rewritten version. If you want a sequel, review and e- mail me at aj_fan_fic@yahoo.com . Thank you for telling me about the typo, reviewers.  
  
Heart Meets Heart  
  
Part 2  
  
A.J. Matthews  
  
*************  
  
Aragorn  
  
*************  
  
I returned to the camp silently. I had found no trace of Boromir in the forest. Merry and Pippin were missing as well. When I got there, I saw an orc looming above Legolas's limp body.  
  
I ran forward with my sword drawn, yelling a battle cry. The orc turned and ran towards me. I slashed across its chest as it went by. It fell down dead.  
  
I slid my sword back in its sheath, and ran over to my fallen friend. God, he looked so bad. Who could have done this to such a gentle, loving elf?  
  
I knelt down beside him. He was moaning more Elvish words. I leaned my head down to his lips to hear better.  
  
'Please, no more.' He tossed and turned, trying to get away from an unseen adversary. 'Let me go!' Tears ran down his face as his eyes suddenly opened.  
  
He looked around, terror and fear on his face.  
  
'Legolas,' I whispered quietly, touching his bare shoulder.  
  
He jerked away as if I'd stung him. Then he looked back at me, with pain, sorrow, anguish, and confusion all reflecting in my green eyes. 'Aragorn?' he whispered, his voice choking.  
  
I nodded. 'I'm here, Legolas.'  
  
After the way he'd reacted to my hand on his shoulder, I was stunned when he flung himself at me, and burst into tears.  
  
He kept saying the same word over and over. 'Why?'  
  
I held him tightly as he wept, repeating 'why' over and over again. He had his face pressed against my chest. He looked distraught.  
  
I looked down at him. 'What has happened to you, Legolas?' I asked softly, for I had never seen my beloved friend in so much pain and anguish. He shook his head and continued sobbing.  
  
*************  
  
Legolas  
  
*************  
  
I was so relieved to see that it was Aragorn instead of Boromir. I clung to him and wept. My innocence, my happiness, and my joy in life had all been stolen from me by Boromir, along with my self-esteem.  
  
When he asked me what had happened, I was too ashamed to speak. So I just shook my head as the tears continued to flow.  
  
When I heard the sound of Boromir's footsteps, I froze in fear.  
  
*************  
  
Aragorn  
  
*************  
  
I felt Legolas tense in my arms as Boromir drew near. I didn't understand why he was so afraid of Boromir.  
  
As Boromir entered the camp, Legolas dove behind me, trembling in fear.  
  
"Legolas?" Boromir asked softly. Tear streaks had left their marks on his face. He tried to walk over to him.  
  
I was surprised to hear Legolas's reply. His voice was shaken, sad, and broken.  
  
"Stay. Away. From. Me."  
  
Boromir shook his head. "I need to talk to you, Legolas, please," he pleaded.  
  
Legolas shook his head and stayed behind me.  
  
"What is going on?" I asked. "Legolas, why are you so scared of him?"  
  
I turned to look at my elven friend. And I froze when I saw the look in his eyes.  
  
Utter fear and terror. He'd never looked so afraid before, at least not that I had seen.  
  
When Boromir tried to approach him for a third time, Legolas bolted. He ran far and hard.  
  
I jumped to my feet. "Legolas!" I cried, as I ran after him. Boromir followed me silently.  
  
I saw my friend, with his clothes torn to pieces. He tore up a tree as fast as he could. When he could climb no further, my distraught friend pressed his face to his knees, weeping.  
  
I looked at Boromir. "What's going on," I demanded.  
  
I looked up at Legolas, whose skin glowed in the night. Something happened to him while we were gone. He's terrified of anyone touching him, I thought to myself. And he won't let Boromir get near him. When Boromir tried to approach him in camp, Legolas bolted to this tree.  
  
I turned to look at Boromir. I had my own suspicions. Like the possibility that Boromir knew what had happened to Legolas. And who had done it.  
  
"Legolas, I'm sorry," he cried.  
  
I gasped. "What did you do to him, Boromir!" I snapped.  
  
"It was the Ring," he said, in a choked voice. "The Ring made me do it."  
  
"You were the one who hurt him, weren't you, Boromir?"  
  
Boromir understandably backed away. "Yes," he moaned.  
  
"Son of a bitch!" I snapped. I drew my sword and advanced on him as well. "You nearly killed him."  
  
"The Ring forced me too," he said.  
  
"Poor excuse," I said angrily. My heart hurt for Legolas, so I wasn't thinking clearly right now. I was too furious with Boromir for that.  
  
*************  
  
Legolas  
  
*************  
  
I could hear the argument below me getting worse. I knew that Boromir was trying to apologize to me, but I was terrified to go near him. I made my way down the tree carefully.  
  
"Aragorn," I whispered, in a sad voice, standing there in my tattered clothes. I was frightened and ashamed.  
  
"Legolas," he said as he looked over at me.  
  
"Tell the whole truth of what you did to me, Boromir," I said, shaking, with tears streaming down my face. I looked down at the ground, as shame poured over me.  
  
Aragorn looked at me and then at Boromir. He looked back again. "What does he mean, Boromir?"  
  
Aragorn walked over to me, still pointing his sword at Boromir. He tilted my chin up, but I jerked away and looked down at again. I didn't feel worthy to look him in the eyes. Not after what Boromir had done.  
  
"I can't, Legolas," Boromir moaned.  
  
"What did you do?" Aragorn asked Boromir. He tilted my face up again and held it hard so he could look in my eyes.  
  
*************  
  
Aragorn  
  
*************  
  
It was then that I knew. The shame and bleakness in Legolas's eyes spoke volumes to me. I whirled on Boromir.  
  
"You want to know something funny, Boromir?" I asked, pretending civil conversation. "This morning, before Gimli and I left with the hobbits, Legolas told me that he didn't trust you." I stepped towards him, and looked at my stricken friend. "I wish I had listened to you more, Legolas."  
  
Tears streamed down Legolas's face. The light that used to shine in his beautiful green eyes was gone.  
  
"I didn't ask more of him than you did," Boromir said, trying to alleviate his guilt.  
  
My heart hardened as I looked at Boromir. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Everyone knew you and the elf had a thing going," he muttered.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked, as Legolas crept behind me and pressed his face on my back.  
  
"You and the elf were getting it on," he snapped. "It was obvious. Always together, and teasing each other."  
  
"We never did anything," I said coldly. "And even if we had, it was no business of yours."  
  
Now Boromir looked stricken, as he looked at Legolas. "You were an innocent?"  
  
"Yes," Legolas whispered faintly against my back. "I had never been with another before."  
  
Boromir had the decency to look horrified. "God, I'm sorry. I thought you were experienced."  
  
I gasped softly when I realized that Legolas had been a virgin. God, what Boromir had done was Legolas's initiation into sex? I was horrified myself.  
  
Boromir tried to approach Legolas, who cowered behind me. "I'm sorry, Legolas. More sorry than you could ever know."  
  
"I pray that your suffering eases in time, Boromir. Mine won't, for a long time," Legolas whispered.  
  
I stayed in front of my longtime friend when Boromir drew his sword.  
  
He looked at both of us, and then ran off into the dark forest.  
  
Legolas was weeping again. I took him in my arms. He stiffened at first, then relaxed.  
  
"Let's go back to the camp," I said softly. "Gimli will be there in the morning and will, no doubt, look for us if we are missing."  
  
"Will we ever see him again?" Legolas asked softly.  
  
"I don't know," I answered honestly.  
  
He nodded slowly, but stood there, shaking.  
  
I sighed and picked him up carefully.  
  
He rested his head against my chest, with tears still running down his face. Blood was all over his mostly bare body.  
  
"Do you want to take a bath, Legolas?" I asked softly. He nodded.  
  
After we returned to the camp, I realized that the only clothes Legolas had were the ones that were torn apart by Boromir. So I quietly grabbed my extra clothes and shoes. I didn't know where Legolas's shoes had gone. I also took a pouch full of medicinal herbs, soap, and shampoo.  
  
Legolas held onto the things I had gathered, as I carried him over to the river. I sat him down by its shores gently. He looked at me sadly.  
  
'I can wait for you in the camp, Legolas,' I offered quietly in Elvish.  
  
*************  
  
Legolas  
  
*************  
  
I didn't want Aragorn to leave me alone, so I shook my head, and whispered, 'I'd rather not be alone, Aragorn.' I placed the clothes and bag on the ground.  
  
He nodded, and sat down at the shore.  
  
As I removed the torn remnants of my clothes, I could feel that Aragorn was trying not to watch me. I stepped into the cold water, and waded in up to my waist. My head was beginning to hurt again.  
  
I took the soap with me, and washed my face first. It hurt. There was a deep wound on my face that would take some time to heal, even for me.  
  
*************  
  
Aragorn  
  
*************  
  
I watched Legolas bathing himself. He scrubbed all over, and then ducked under the water to try to get his hair clean. God, he was so beautiful. His skin glowed, and I found myself staring at him. I could understand how Boromir might have been tempted, but I found it hard forgive him for what he had done. If he had not run off, I might have killed him for it. I honestly didn't know what to think. The Ring was to blame for this, not Boromir.  
  
When I heard a muffled cry of pain, I called out to him. 'Are you ok, Legolas?' I stood.  
  
'My head hurts,' he said. 'Boromir hit me with his sword hilt.'  
  
I frowned. 'I should have a look at that when you're done.'  
  
He winced as he rubbed the liquid soap through his hair. 'I can't see.' His eyes were closed. He took a step backwards and tripped.  
  
  
  
Instinctively, I tore off my shirt and sword, and ran after him. I helped him stand, for he had problems with his balance. I supported him for a few moments.  
  
'Thank you,' he said. He sounded relaxed for once. I brushed the soap out of his eyes. Then I was aware of how close he was to me.  
  
I wondered what it would be like to kiss those soft-looking lips. But I knew it was much too soon for him.  
  
*************  
  
Legolas  
  
*************  
  
I had never seen Aragorn look at me with such longing on his face. Part of it scared me, and part of it thrilled me. I had loved him for so long. That was why I had waited for so long.  
  
To my disappointment and relief, he silently let go of me. 'I'll be here if you need me, Legolas,' he whispered, as he walked back to the shore and sat down.  
  
'Thank you, Aragorn,' I responded. I rinsed my now clean hair, and stepped to the shore. Aragorn handed me some cloths to dry off with.  
  
He averted his gaze as I dried off and pulled on his spare leggings. He was taller than me, so they were rather baggy, but kept me warm. I slipped the shoes on and stood before him, feeling weary suddenly.  
  
As I swayed, Aragorn caught me. Part of me had known he would. He scooped me up, and after grabbing the bag of medicine, he carried me back to the camp. I relished the feel of his warm chest against my face, as I looked up at him.  
  
Then I looked away, still feeling ashamed.  
  
He laid me down on my blankets carefully. Then he looked at me seriously. 'I need to put medicine on your wounds, Legolas. Can you stand it for a few minutes?'  
  
Fear crept through me, until I forced myself to remember that this was Aragorn, not Boromir. I nodded.  
  
He started applying the medicine to the cut on my forehead. It stung a little, and he bound it with a white cloth. Then, he moved to my chest, placing medicine on the various cuts. He frowned when he saw the nasty looking bruise above my ribs.  
  
'What happened there, Legolas, if you don't mind my asking?' Aragorn asked softly.  
  
I flinched. 'He hit me there to knock the wind out of me so I couldn't use my Elven whistle to summon help.' I remembered the rage in Boromir's eyes as he'd done that. I'd sunk into unconsciousness even before he'd slammed the hilt of his sword into my face.  
  
Aragorn looked at me. 'I'll have to keep an eye on it, to make sure no ribs were broken.'  
  
I nodded. I gazed at his face as he finished applying the medicine and washed his hands.  
  
'There's one more thing I could help you with, Legolas,' he offered. He held up his wooden comb.  
  
I relaxed slightly. 'If you wouldn't mind,' I whispered as I sat up.  
  
'Not at all.' He sat on a rock, spread a blanket on the ground below, and gestured for me come over to him.  
  
I stood and walked over to him. I sat on the blanket quietly, as his comb began to work through the knots I'd received in my hair. I took a deep breath and relaxed.  
  
Aragorn brushed my hair quietly, as I subconsciously leaned against his legs, which were behind me. I was tired and weary.  
  
I winced slightly at a tug that hurt my forehead.  
  
'Sorry, Legolas,' Aragorn whispered. He finished brushing and looked down at me. "Would you like me to braid it again for you?'  
  
I nodded again, dozing as his fingers worked through my blond hair.  
  
*************  
  
Aragorn  
  
*************  
  
As I finished braiding Legolas's hair, I realized that he had fallen asleep with his head in my lap. I stroked his hair softly as he slept.  
  
I carefully picked up one of the blankets and wrapped it around Legolas, to keep him warm.  
  
He opened his eyes briefly, to make sure it was me and not Boromir. He looked relieved to see me. Then he started to get up, faltering. He whispered an apology.  
  
I gently stopped him. 'It's ok, Legolas,' I whispered. 'Go back to sleep.'  
  
He looked at me, bit his lower lip, and nodded. He leaned against me again and soon drifted back to sleep. The blanket kept him warm.  
  
I kept watch the entire night, one hand resting in Legolas's fine, silky hair. The other was on his back.  
  
In the morning, Gimli would arrive. I knew he would ask questions, which it would be painful for Legolas to answer.  
  
Legolas was not ready to go into battle just yet, anyway, so we had to leave the hobbits with the orc for now.  
  
Tomorrow, we, along with Gimli, would attempt to rescue the hobbits. And then, we would find Boromir.  
  
To be continued 


	3. Mourning

Note: I wrote this story so Boromir could redeem himself. None of these characters belong to me. Elven words are in ' '. Sorry, but I use ********** to mark whose POV it is. Boromir fans should be happy with this story.  
  
Mourning  
  
Part 3  
  
By: A.J. Matthews  
  
************  
  
Gimli  
  
************  
  
I walked through the forest in the early morning light, swinging my ax. I headed for where I'd seen Aragorn and the little hobbits walking towards yesterday when they left.  
  
I knew Aragorn had been worried when he'd heard that particular Elven whistle. Even I knew what that meant. I hoped that no harm had come to my companions.  
  
As I reached a clearing, I saw Aragorn sitting on a tall rock next to a dwindling campfire. That wasn't what drew my attention so much as the fact that Legolas had his head in Aragorn's lap.  
  
When I got closer, I saw that Aragorn's hands were in Legolas's hair, stroking it softly.  
  
He tensed and looked up as he heard me approaching. He looked relieved.  
  
As I looked around, I realized that they were the only two in the camp.  
  
"Aragorn, where's everyone else?" I asked, as I entered the camp.  
  
"The hobbits were captured by orcs," he said, gesturing for me to lower my voice.  
  
Legolas moaned softly. Aragorn placed a comforting hand on his back.  
  
"And you didn't go after them?" I was incredulous.  
  
That is, I was incredulous until Legolas turned his face towards me. I gasped softly when I saw the bruises marring his face. His Elven healing ability was making them fade, but they looked ghastly.  
  
"What happened to him?" I asked.  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "It's for him to tell you, not me. The hobbits and I found him like this yesterday."  
  
"Where's Boromir? Didn't he help Legolas?" I whispered.  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "I don't know. He ran off into the forest. Legolas was too hurt to go anywhere."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"But we should get moving now. We don't want the orcs to get too far away with the hobbits," he said. He gently shook Legolas's shoulder.  
  
The elf's eyes flew open, and he let out a choking gasp. He might have bolted if Aragorn hadn't caught his arm. That's when I realized Legolas was wearing Aragorn's spare clothes.  
  
'It's ok, Legolas. It's only Gimli and me.'  
  
The elf nodded slowly, his breathing returning to normal.  
  
"Are you up to helping us look for the hobbits, Legolas?" I asked.  
  
He nodded and stood carefully.  
  
Aragorn stood as well. He stretched and looked at us. "Take only the supplies you can carry. We must catch up to the hobbits."  
  
Legolas nodded mutely and went over to his things. He started packing them quietly, a bleak look in his eyes.  
  
I looked at Aragorn and nudged towards Legolas. I mouthed, "What's wrong with him?"  
  
Aragorn looked back at me and shook his head. Sorrow and a hint of anger were in his eyes. "His story, not mine," he mouthed back  
  
I frowned and shook my head. I knew something bad must've happened and Legolas didn't want to talk about it. I began to pack my things as well.  
  
Aragorn started to pack his things, too.  
  
************  
  
Boromir  
  
************  
  
I wandered through the forest until dawn. I loathed myself and my weakness. My sword was still drawn.  
  
How easy it would be to take my own life. But that would be a worse betrayal than anything I'd done. I wanted to make amends to them, the ones I had considered friends. And I didn't know how.  
  
I couldn't approach Legolas. Aragorn was furious and I knew part of him wanted to kill me, kinsman or not. Frodo knew as well, and I'd seen him and Sam leave on one of the Elven boats. I felt certain that Gimli would hate me as well when he found out.  
  
Then I realized that I hadn't seen Merry or Pippin. The little hobbits had followed Aragorn into the forest when he ran towards me when I blew my horn.  
  
I was concerned, for I thought they could be lost in the dark woods.  
  
But when I heard the sounds of a fire and muffled cries nearby, I knew what I'd find.  
  
I followed the sounds and crept behind a tree when I saw the camp. It was as I had feared.  
  
Merry and Pippin were bound and gagged. The orcs who had them were cheering and laughing.  
  
I knew Aragorn would be coming soon, but I was afraid for my little friends.  
  
I tossed a rock into some bushes near me, to get a few of them alone.  
  
It worked. I quickly slew them with a slash of my sword across their throats. Others followed, searching for them. I began to battle hard.  
  
I fought with them for what seemed like hours. The more I killed, the more there were.  
  
Eventually, I realized I could not keep this up forever. I raised the horn of Gondor and called for the last time. I knew it would be too late for me, but Merry and Pippin might live and be set free.  
  
An thick arrow struck me in the shoulder. I cried out and fell. Then I stood up again and killed some more of the foul creatures. I didn't even notice the archer aiming at me again, as I fought my way towards the camp.  
  
A second arrow hit me, this time in the chest. I gritted my teeth and held on, determined to battle until the very end.  
  
I was hit once more with an arrow; this time in my stomach. It was too much for me.  
  
I sank to the ground. "Merry. Pippin. I'm sorry I failed you," I whispered.  
  
As the archer walked over and aimed at me for the fourth time, I prepared for the end.  
  
As the bowstring was pulled back, it was suddenly knocked out of his hands. Aragorn leapt out of nowhere and began to attack him.  
  
Gimli, too, appeared and began slaughtering the orcs.  
  
Elven arrows were fired from the trees, where Legolas stood. He leapt down on the ground and shot more arrows.  
  
I couldn't believe it. They came to my rescue. After what I'd done.  
  
I watched them battling, knowing I was dying. Then I heard Legolas cry out in anguish.  
  
I whirled to look at him. While he'd been firing an arrow, he'd been leapt upon from behind by an orc.  
  
Aragorn and Gimli were too busy to make their way over, though they tried.  
  
The orc was too big for him to fight physically. So I grabbed my sword by the hilt and stood, trembling with weakness.  
  
I fumbled as I walked over to him. I stabbed the creature directly in the back, as it slashed at Legolas's face and left claw marks all over it. It died instantly.  
  
Then I fell to the ground. Legolas looked at me with shock in his eyes as he finally managed to get out from under the creature.  
  
************  
  
Legolas  
  
************  
  
I couldn't believe it. Boromir had saved my life. He truly was sorry. I saw it in his eyes.  
  
I fought my way free of the dead creature and knelt beside him, too stunned to speak.  
  
Gimli came walking over, as did Aragorn.  
  
We were all saddened, for the orcs had managed to take Merry and Pippin away again.  
  
"Aragorn," I said quietly. "He's dying."  
  
Aragorn knelt beside him and looked at me. "You are right, old friend."  
  
Boromir coughed hard, blood running from his wounds and mouth. "I know I don't have much time left. Please listen to me."  
  
Gimli knelt down as well.  
  
"Legolas, I know I betrayed you and your trust. I only hope that one day you can forgive me." He broke off, coughing more blood up.  
  
"You saved my life," I whispered. "I have already partly forgiven you for that. It was the Ring who forced you to hurt me." And I knew that was true.  
  
"Aragorn," he whispered. "Never let Minas Tirith fall, or my people," he pleaded.  
  
Aragorn nodded gravely. "I promise."  
  
Boromir's eyes met Gimli's. "Farewell, Gimli." His eyes closed.  
  
"Boromir is at peace now," Gimli said.  
  
I felt sorrow in my heart. It must have showed in my eyes, for Aragorn looked at me closely.  
  
"Are you all right, Legolas?" he asked gently.  
  
I nodded slowly. "Ring or no, he was a friend. Even after what he did." A few tears dripped out of my eyes.  
  
Gimli frowned and looked at me, confused. Then he looked at Aragorn. "Will I ever learn what happened?" he asked.  
  
"I told you before, Gimli. It is for Legolas to tell, and not me," Aragorn's voice said sternly. "And we have a fallen comrade to bury."  
  
************  
  
Aragorn  
  
************  
  
I knew that Boromir's death had upset Legolas, in spite of everything that had happened between them.  
  
Gimli was the one who came up with the idea to send Boromir out in a boat, with his sword and shield. Which we did.  
  
All of us felt sorrowful as we watched Boromir float away in the boat. His arms had been folded across his chest.  
  
Legolas leaned against me, weeping softly. I put my arms around him comfortingly. I knew I was stricken as well.  
  
Sadness was written all over Gimli's face. When the boat drifted out of sight, he looked at me. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Legolas in my arms. When he opened his mouth to speak, I shook my head.  
  
He nodded slowly.  
  
'Legolas, are you sure you want to continue on this journey? It has brought much suffering already, and I do not know how much more we will face before the end,' I whispered in his ear.  
  
His green eyes met my dark ones. 'I can't cry forever, Aragorn. I'll be strong again. Take me with you,' he said quietly.  
  
I nodded.  
  
Gimli watched us carefully. "But where are Frodo and Sam? They weren't with Merry and Pippin," he pointed out.  
  
Legolas spoke softly. "They must have left for Mordor on their own. Their packs are missing, as well as a boat."  
  
"I agree." I looked at Gimli. "We must rescue Merry and Pippin before we follow the Ring-Bearer. The hobbits may not be kept alive if it is discovered that they do not have the Ring."  
  
He nodded. "We must free them."  
  
"Yes," Legolas said. "Before it is too late."  
  
************  
  
Gimli  
  
************  
  
Well, I was glad to see that the elf would not leave our Company of three.  
  
Aragorn wiped the blood off of the scratches on Legolas's face. I wasn't sure what had happened, but I knew that there was something between Aragorn and Legolas now. They whispered together a lot, and when I looked at them, Legolas always seemed to be held by Aragorn. And he had shed tears. That was puzzling in itself. I'd never seen the elf cry before.  
  
I shrugged a little. It was none of my business.  
  
We began to walk then, quietly. Legolas walked beside Aragorn, as always.  
  
I brought up the rear as we set off to rescue Merry and Pippin.  
  
To be continued 


	4. Finding Love

Note: None of these characters are mine, etc, etc. Elvish words are in ' '.  
  
Finding Love  
  
A.J. Matthews  
  
*************  
  
Aragorn  
  
*************  
  
I sat on a rock, watching the woods around us for any sign of trouble. Two nights had passed, and we had found no trace of Merry and Pippin. Legolas's wounds were healed, except for the gash on his forehead, and his spirit.  
  
Legolas seldom smiled any more, and still jerked away from most physical contacts. But he was not totally distraught anymore. That was a good sign.  
  
Gimli still didn't know what had happened to my beloved Elven friend. He thought the orcs had been the ones to do it. Legolas was not ready to tell his story yet, so I respected his wishes.  
  
I do not know when I first fell in love with Legolas. It seems that I have always loved him, as long as I have known him. I was afraid to say so, and now I fear it is too late. Part of me despairs at his pain. Knowing that he was still haunted by what Boromir had done, I had kept my feelings hidden for a while longer. I didn't think he was ready for love yet.  
  
Then I heard it. I sighed and stood up.  
  
Legolas was crying out in his sleep again, the same words each night in Elvish.  
  
'Please, let me go,' he cried, tears running down his face as he thrashed about. 'Stop!'  
  
I walked over to him and knelt beside him. I gently placed my hands on Legolas's shoulders.  
  
'It's ok, Legolas,' I whispered. 'You're having a nightmare.'  
  
Gimli opened his blearily. "What's going on?" he asked, sounding grumpy.  
  
"He's having another nightmare," I explained. 'Wake up, Legolas,' I said in his ear, a little louder.  
  
Legolas's green eyes jerked open. 'Aragorn?' he asked, looking at me.  
  
"You had another nightmare, Legolas," I said quietly. I reluctantly let go of his shoulders and stood.  
  
"And woke me up, too," Gimli grumbled.  
  
Legolas lowered his gaze. "Sorry, Gimli." His skin glowed softly, as he wiped the remaining tear streaks away. He stood and looked at me. "Thanks for waking me, Aragorn."  
  
I watched the beautiful elf as he walked over to his bag. He took out a leather-bound book, which I recognized as his diary, and wrote something in it, using mashed berry juice as ink, and a feather to write with. When he had written a few lines, he picked up his water bag and began to drink.  
  
"Nightmare about them orcs, eh?" Gimli asked. "Seems strange to me that he couldn't handle them by himself, it does."  
  
I turned a glare on Gimli and looked at Legolas.  
  
His face was ashen. He dropped the water bag and his diary as he stood. He lowered his gaze. I thought I saw him wipe tears out of his eyes.  
  
Gimli continued, unnoticing. "Strong as he is, orcs shouldn't be no match for him." He looked at me then. "But why didn't Boromir help him out, Aragorn? Is that how he betrayed Legolas?"  
  
Legolas let out a choked sob before bolting away.  
  
I silently cursed Gimli as I tore after him.  
  
*************  
  
Gimli  
  
*************  
  
As Legolas bolted into the forest, Aragorn shot me a glare before he ran after him.  
  
I hadn't meant to upset the elf; I was only teasing him.  
  
I stood and walked over to Legolas's water bag, and retied it before all the water spilled out. His diary lay open on the ground next to it. I glanced at the page curiously and read a few lines.  
  
I dropped the water bag myself when I read those lines. I sank to the ground and continued reading.  
  
*************  
  
Legolas  
  
*************  
  
I heard Aragorn calling my name, as I climbed up a tall oak tree. I sat on one of the higher branches and looked down. I knew Aragorn would be following me, like always.  
  
I sighed and closed my eyes. Did he only care for me as a friend, or something more? I couldn't figure that out. Sometimes I thought he did, but then he pulled away. Like when I was bathing. He'd helped me up when I tripped. I'd seen the longing in his eyes, but he'd let go and returned to the shore.  
  
Would he never want me, in spite of everything? Sometimes I thought I was unworthy of him. Especially compared to Arwen.  
  
'Legolas," Aragorn's voice said quietly. I opened my eyes and saw that he was sitting in the tree next to me. His dark eyes looked at me compassionately. 'Gimli didn't know better, Legolas,' he said quietly.  
  
I nodded. 'I know I am starting to feel better, but it still hurts. Will it ever go away, Aragorn?' I asked him. Tears were threatening to spill from my eyes.  
  
'I pray that it will, in time,' he said. His voice had a strange note in it. 'Do you still blame Boromir?'  
  
I saw the longing on his face again. 'No. It was the Ring, not him.' I truly no longer blamed Boromir. It was the physical act itself which had me so distraught. I had wanted to save myself for Aragorn. I felt myself relax slightly as Aragorn reached out and took my hands.  
  
I licked my lips and looked at him.  
  
He smiled. 'Me, neither.'  
  
I smiled back, and was surprised when he hugged me tightly.  
  
'It's good to see you smile again, Legolas.' Again, that strange note was in his voice.  
  
And before he could turn away, I surprised myself.  
  
I kissed him.  
  
*************  
  
Aragorn  
  
*************  
  
Legolas's warm lips covered mine. I responded, with the love I held in my heart for him. The kiss deepened, and I found my hands were cupping Legolas's face up towards mine. At last, breathless, I gasped for air.  
  
Legolas looked at me. His face was flushed, which meant the kiss had affected him too.  
  
'Aragorn?' he asked me silently. He licked his lips again, which I found erotic.  
  
'Yes, Legolas?' I whispered. My hands still cupped his beautiful, smooth face.  
  
'I love you,' he said, so quietly I barely heard him. "I'll understand if you don't love me as well.'  
  
'You do?' I asked, feeling joy shooting through me. Then I saw that he had lowered his gaze, afraid. I turned his face towards me. 'Legolas, I have loved you for a long time.'  
  
I covered his lips again, savoring the moment when his lips melted against mine. He kissed shyly, so I encouraged him by kissing him back harder. Our tongues began to chase each other's. as his hands found their way into my dark brown hair.  
  
My own hands left his face and touched his soft, silky hair. The kiss finally broke, as we panted for air.  
  
'Why didn't you tell me sooner?' I asked gently.  
  
'I was scared to at first and then-' His soft voice broke off.  
  
'You felt unworthy, Legolas?' I whispered. He nodded. 'It wasn't your fault, Legolas.'  
  
In response, he leaned against me as best as he could, since we were in a tree.  
  
'Why didn't you tell me sooner?' he asked, repeating my earlier question.  
  
'I was afraid to, as well, and then I thought you weren't ready, Legolas. I was waiting until I thought you were ready. I would have made my move, sooner or later,' I reassured him.  
  
His green eyes shone with happiness. There it was- the light that had been missing for days. And I would do every thing I could to keep it there.  
  
'What of Arwen?' he suddenly asked.  
  
'I love her as a friend, Legolas. I once thought I truly loved her, until I met you. You are the one I love."  
  
When I said that, Legolas kissed me again. Fire crept through both of us.  
  
*************  
  
Gimli  
  
*************  
  
Tears ran down my face as I placed Legolas's diary on the ground again. No wonder the elf had been so upset when I said that. I wanted to kick myself. Talk about rubbing salt in wounds, I thought.  
  
I stood and decided to go make sure Legolas was ok. I was fond of the elf and even I had missed his cheerfulness and laughter these past few days. I also needed to tell him I was sorry.  
  
I walked off to where I had seen Aragorn heading, but there was no sign of them. Then I saw something glowing and looked up. I gasped.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn sat in a tree together. They were talking, and as I watched, they kissed. The kiss lasted for more than I can say.  
  
I averted my gaze and considered my options. I didn't want to leave the camp alone for too long. I also wanted to apologize to the elf so I could return to my bed.  
  
"Legolas! Aragorn!" I shouted, pretending I hadn't seen them. "Crazy elf!"  
  
"Stupid dwarf," I heard Legolas mutter.  
  
"I agree," Aragorn murmured.  
  
I chuckled. "Where are you, elf?"  
  
"Up here," he called.  
  
He and Aragorn climbed out of the tree carefully and stood before me.  
  
"Elf, I'm sorry," I said. "Legolas, I didn't mean to upset you."  
  
"It's all right," he said quietly. Then I realized Aragorn was holding his hand.  
  
"Indeed, Gimli," Aragorn said. "Everything is quite all right."  
  
"Well, I'm heading back to camp. It's still your watch, Aragorn," I reminded him as I started to walk away.  
  
I peeked behind me and saw that they were kissing again. I sighed and shook my head and grinned.  
  
"You know, there is a time and place for everything," I shouted as I began to run back to the camp.  
  
"Gimli!" Aragorn shouted. He and Legolas turned beet red and exchanged looks. They both ran after me.  
  
To be concluded 


	5. Love and Learning

Note: This is the final chapter of this story. If I get enough reviews requesting a sequel, then I will write one. But it will take a few days. I've been neglecting my other stories while I wrote this one. None of these characters belong to me, etc, etc. Enjoy.  
  
Love and Learning  
  
************  
  
Aragorn  
  
************  
  
A week had passed since Gimli caught Legolas and me kissing. He had teased us for it good-naturedly, but didn't say a word when he noticed us walking off together or holding hands. At least, he didn't say anything most of the time.  
  
I sat next to the fire, with Legolas leaning against me. My arms were around him, holding him close. It was amazing how much happier the beautiful elf was now, compared to how he had been before we'd confessed our love. As if hearing my thoughts, Legolas turned his face towards me.  
  
"Can we stay like this all night, Aragorn?" he asked softly, contentment showing in his eyes.  
  
"Of course, Legolas," I said and grinned. "After all, after my watch, it's your turn. And my watch doesn't end for a few hours."  
  
He smiled and kissed me softly. I moaned softly and kissed him back hard. He let out a tiny whimper before bringing his hands up to touch my face gently. My hands entwined themselves within Legolas's shiny hair, and came to rest behind his neck as I pulled him even closer.  
  
Legolas and I didn't even notice when Gimli opened his eyes sleepily.  
  
He shook his head when he saw us, faintly amused. "Hey, lovebirds, keep it down!" he called. "My watch is over for the night." He turned over and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
I chuckled softly in Legolas's ear. "Keep it down, he says," I murmured.  
  
Legolas smiled up at me, his green eyes shining with amusement. "I suppose we'd better," he whispered, before kissing me hard again. He then leaned against me again, resting his head on my chest.  
  
"If we must." I lowered my hands until I found his ticklish spot. I'd discovered that a few days ago.  
  
Legolas tried to keep from laughing. "Stop," he said, choking on his laughter, as he tried not to wake the dwarf up.  
  
Gimli stirred again.  
  
My eyes shone with mischief as I shook my head. Legolas retaliated by tickling me back.  
  
I barely kept my own laughter in. Passion stirred in both of us, as Legolas turned so he was facing me.  
  
Our lips met and locked for a few moments. Warmth swept through me, and I could see it in Legolas as well.  
  
************  
  
Legolas  
  
************  
  
Aragorn knew how to kiss, I thought, as I felt myself responding, a blush appearing on my face. He enjoyed touching my hair, which he said shone like gold. My hands wound themselves in Aragorn's hair as he cupped my face with his hands.  
  
I heard him moan softly, as he leaned me down to the ground and lowered himself over me. Magic spun around us when he kissed me in return. His hands moved to my shirt and began to remove it. I was lost in a swirl of emotions, as I began to remove his shirt in return.  
  
"Ah, geez," Gimli muttered. "I'm going to sleep by the lake." He got up, picked up his axe and a blanket, and started walking away.  
  
"Oops," I whispered against Aragorn's lips. He chuckled softly again. "I think the dwarf will tease us much tomorrow, Aragorn." I looked up at him.  
  
"Let's give him something to tease about," he said softly as he removed my shirt fully.  
  
"Agreed," I said, panting hard, before Aragorn claimed my lips again and I was lost once more as his hands traveled down to my leggings.  
  
************  
  
Gimli  
  
************  
  
I laughed quietly as I walked to the lake. I knew they needed to be alone for a while. I didn't mind, either. They were cute together, in their own way. And Aragorn had helped Legolas to regain his confidence. I was glad for that, for I considered them both great friends.  
  
Of course, I would never tell them that. I couldn't let them see that I was fond of them. It doesn't suit a warrior to be seen as such, and I was a warrior.  
  
When I reached the lake, I spread my blanket out and lay upon it. The stars were shining clear and bright tonight. I laid my axe on the ground next to me, and thought back.  
  
I'd never seen Aragorn or Legolas so happy before. All of us in the Fellowship had known they liked each other, but it had taken a lot for them to admit it to each other.  
  
I only hoped that I'd be lucky enough one day to find someone who loved me as much as Aragorn and Legolas loved each other. That kind of love came once in a lifetime.  
  
I fell asleep as I continued thinking throughout the night. At least I wasn't the one on guard tonight.  
  
When I awoke the next morning, I gathered my blanket and axe up. I walked back to the camp, whistling loudly enough so that Legolas could hear me. The elf had very sharp ears, after all.  
  
But when I got there, I saw Aragorn and Legolas were fast asleep, their arms around each other. Aragorn's blanket covered them, which I was relieved to see.  
  
Huh. So much for standing guard last night, I thought.  
  
"Crazy elf!" I said loudly, as I walked over to my pack and began to repack my things.  
  
I heard a few mumbles, but nothing else. So I repeated it. "Crazy elf!"  
  
"Stupid dwarf," Legolas muttered as he opened his eyes. And blushed bright red when he saw that I was looking straight at him, grinning.  
  
"Did you enjoy standing watch last night with Aragorn, Legolas?" I couldn't help teasing him a bit.  
  
Legolas sat there, looking highly embarrassed.  
  
Aragorn opened his eyes, looking at Legolas. "What's wrong?"  
  
Legolas let out a little squeak and pointed at me.  
  
Aragorn looked and turned red when he saw me standing there. "I- uh."  
  
I shook my head.  
  
************  
  
Aragorn  
  
************  
  
I had never been so humiliated in my life. Gimli stood there shaking his head. And I had no idea about what to say to him.  
  
Legolas looked the same as me.  
  
To my surprise, he started laughing. "Relax, you two. What you do is your own business. Just wait till I'm not in the camp." He turned back to his pack, probably to give us time to get dressed.  
  
Legolas and I pulled our clothes on quickly, our faces bright red, as he continued.  
  
"But use better caution. I'm surprised at you, Aragorn. Both of you were sound asleep when I came back this morning," he muttered.  
  
"Sorry," Legolas said quietly.  
  
"Me, too," I said.  
  
The dwarf laughed again and walked over to us. He placed a hand on both my shoulder and Legolas's. "I told you, it doesn't matter to me. I only tease you to get a rile out of crazy elf." He grinned at Legolas.  
  
"Stupid dwarf," Legolas responded instantly.  
  
I started to laugh. Legolas joined in, as did Gimli.  
  
We looked at each other, happiness written on our faces. For one moment in time, we'd forgotten our troubles.  
  
Gimli didn't care what Legolas and I did- as long as he wasn't around. That proved that he was a real friend to both of us. He was a little rough around the edges, but deep down, he cared a lot. I'd seen it when he had confessed to me that he had read Legolas's diary- unintentionally, at first. Genuine tears had been in his eyes.  
  
Legolas loved me. He had faced tremendous pain and suffering, and was all the more precious to me, because he'd managed to overcome it and become strong again. His beauty, both inside and out, lit up my world. And I loved him as well. I wasn't sure what he saw in me, but he loved me. And love can conquer all.  
  
We will free Merry and Pippin, that I vow.  
  
The End 


End file.
